Nothing Even Matters
by rusher4life12345
Summary: What happens when the tour people tell Big Time Rush they have to break up with their girlfriends. What happens when Lisa has to worry about her family that she doesn't like coming to the Palmwoods. What happens when 1D shows up? What happens when Jett decides he likes Kylie? Chaos insumes. Logan/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, and Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction world! I'm new to fanfiction so I decided to put up a story! I really hope you enjoy this story and please do review!

Nothing Even Matters Chapter 1: they told you to do what?

Lisa's POV

"Hey Lisa I need to talk to you." Said Logan, my amazing boyfriend, as he came into the room I share with my best friend Kylie.

"Okay." I said putting down the book I was reading. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"The tour people told me and the guys to do something that we don't want to do." He said sadly.

"What did they tell you guys to do?"

"They told us to break up with you guys."

"What!" I said shocked. "Why?"

"Because they thought us having girlfriends would get in the way of us giving our fans the ultimate experience."

"That's bull crap!"

"Yeah I know."

"So are we going to break up?"

"No I was thinking that we act like we did, but we actually don't."

"That sounds like a good plan!" I said as we kissed.

Jamie's POV

Me and James were having a picnic in the park. We were having a great time till James said, "We need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I said sitting up since we were laying down.

"Yes and no." He said also sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"The tour people told us we had to break up with you guys to give our fans the ultimate experience.

"Oh well I guess we should break up." I said sadly.

"You sure? We can fight the power."

"Yeah I'm sure. You guys could lose your jobs if we don't, and I can't do that to you." I grabbed his hands.

"We will get back together after this I promise." We kissed.

Carry's POV

Me and Carlos were sitting in his and the guys apartment eating corndogs.

"Carry I need to tell you something." Carlos said grabbing my hands.

"What is it Los?"

"The tour people told us to break up with you guys." I felt tears come into my eyes.

"Why did they tell you to do that?" I asked as a tear fell from my eyes, and he wiped it away.

"Hey Carebear it won't be long just three months." He said while he hugged me.

"It's too long for me." I was really crying into his shoulder.

"I promise I will text, call, skype, and tweet message you every day." He said into my hair.

"I won't have the feeling I'm loved." I said hiccupping. He held me out so I had to look at him.

"Don't you ever say that! You are loved by many and hated by few." He pulled me back into a hug.

Kylie's POV

Me and Kendall were just sitting in his room writing a song called memories and melodies. He grabbed his guitar and turned to face me. I thought he was going to sing me the song, but I was dead wrong.

"We need to talk." He paused to see if I would say anything, but I didn't. "The tour people told us to break up with you guys to give fans the ultimate experience."

"Really?" I said as tears came into my eyes.

"Kylie I'm so sorry, but hold on. Oh please don't cry babe." I was starting to cry. I put my head on, but then he moved his shoulder to hold his guitar correctly. He started playing, and I instantly recognized the tune. I smiled it was my favorite song by them: worldwide.

Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart

Kendall put down his guitar, and I hugged him. "l love you Kylie Frachesca Kole." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Kendall Donald Knight." I also whispered.

TBC

Okay what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and will review. By the way melodies and memories is an actual song. Check it out it's by Heffron Drive. (wink wink) Anyways so bye guys!


	2. I got the part!

Nothing Even Matters Chapter 2: I got the part!

Kylie's POV

Me and the girls were sitting on the guys' couch playing video games. Its been a week since the guys left, but us girls are doing fine so far. Jamie and Carrie got signed to Rocque Records three days ago, Lisa is almost done with her book, and I auditioned for a new TV show drama. Sadly, Jett Stetson auditioned for the character I tried out for's boyfriend. I just hope Dak Zevon get my character's boyfriend's part. While I was thinking about this, my phone went off playing Kendall's part in cover girl. I looked at the ID and almost screamed. It was the audition lady. I picked up and paused the game. "Hello?" I asked. All three girls were looking at me.

"Hello is this Ms. Kylie Kole?" The lady asked.

"Yes this is her." The other three girls were leaning into me to hear what the lady was saying.

"You got the part!" The lady said. I almost screamed in happiness.

"Thank you so much! But if you don't mind me asking, who is going to play my character's love interest?" It felt awesome to say my character.

"Oh I don't mind. It's Jett Stetson." My face fell. The girl's saw and looked confused. I mouthed I'll talk to you later. I got off the couch and went to Kendall's room, that he shared with Logan. On Kendall's nightstand was a picture of him and me having our first kiss. We were at a party celebrating Big Time Rush's second album going gold, when Kendall all of a sudden just told me he liked me. We then kissed. "Hello? Kylie are you still there?" The lady asked.

"Oh yes sorry. I'm still at a lost for words for earning the part of Katherine Stuck." I said snapping out of my flashback.

"Well I need you to come in tomorrow at seven to get the script for the first episode, and we are doing a table reading tomorrow as well." I sighed knowing Jett was going to flirt with me a lot since me and Kendall are broken up.

"I will be there."

"Okay good. We are happy that you auditioned. We will see you tomorrow." I hung up and just stared at the picture of me and Kendall for a while till the door opened and my best friends came in. I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes till they cam and hugged me. That's when I burst into tears.

"Kylie you need to be happy! I bet you can hook up with the guy that plays your character's boyfriend." Jamie said.

"Oh heck to the no! I'm not hooking up with my costar!" I exclaimed snapping my head up making my friends jump a little.

"Well who is it?" Carrie asked.

"Jett Stetson." I said. "I don't want to date that arrogant blowheart!" I said lying down on Kendall's bed and puffing out my breath.

"Oh well. Stay strong!" Carrie said.

"That's all you've got to say?"

"Tell Kendall he'll help you." Jamie suggested.

"He will find a way to come back and possibly get me kicked off the show."

"So! You want him to see you and Jett together at some premiere all cuddly for publicity?"

"He knows I don't like Jett."

"But he'll be upset that you didn't tell him." Lisa said.

"I know. I know, but there's no need for him to worry about me. I'm going to anything with Jett. Kendall and me will worry about the situation when he gets back."

"Kylie…." All three said.

"It'll be alright guys." I sat back up.

"Whatever." The left. I got under the covers of Kendall's bed. I have slept in his bed a few times since he left. It makes me feel all warm inside. Mama Knight let's me sleep in here. I warned her beforehand I may sleep in Kendall's bed while he's gone. She said it was alright, so I sleep in here, when I'm stressed, thinking about Kendall, or I just fall asleep here sometimes. I knew tomorrow was going to be stressful, so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
